Alerting tones, also known as ringtones, are used to inform a called party of an incoming call. Today, specialized and customized alerting tones can be played to the called party when a call is received. Further, the called party can have the option to vary the alerting tone based upon the calling party. In addition, some wireless service subscribers have deployed services that allow the calling party to hear a ringback tone, which is selected by the called party and played to the calling party during call ringing.
However, no service is provided today which permits the calling party to have any control over what the called party hears when the calling party calls. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists to provide devices, systems, and methods to allow the calling party to manipulate what the called party hears during what is otherwise termed the call alert cycle.